Typically, alarm systems utilize various sensors (e.g., microphones) to adjust and/or personalize the notification for a user. Unfortunately, the alarm systems while notifying a user may disrupt other users in the nearby vicinity. Since the alarm systems do not acknowledge the sleeping attributes of nearby users to adjust the alarm properties (e.g., volume levels, alarm timings, etc.) the notifications are not efficient, and are not appropriately directed towards the intended user.